The Guardian Angel
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: What happens to the Phantom Thief after the series? No memory, a somewhat annoying someone locked in his head and a weird guardian angel for the first chapter! Short, though... And there is an OC!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought to name this fic "Dark's Chronicles" but I didn't like the sound of it. And YES, I felt bad for Dark and Krad when I watched the last episode. So I thought "Why not making the adventures of these guys and put the result on this wonderful website?". So here you have it: my vision of what happens to the two angels after the serie.**

**I do not own DNAngel or any of its wonderful characters. But I would be glad to be with three of the four main boys... (I don't like Krad very much)**

**Warning: Dark naked! And with a girl under the shower! But nothing serious for now, sorry...**

**NnNnNnNnNxXxNnNnNnNnN**

"Where… Where am I?" asked the young man.

His amethyst eyes were darting at his surroundings. His brain felt numb.

But he was standing in the most unusual of places: he was standing in a bedroom.

"I came here before... I once knew the person to whom this bedroom belongs..."

He walked to the window and put a hand onto it.

"But... Who? And where? I can't remember a thing!" he said, frustrated.

'It's because you won.' said a voice in his head.

"Who is there?" He turned around and scanned the room.

Empty.

The voice sighed. 'Even though you won... you paid a monumental price, I see...'

"You mean..." started the young violet-haired man.

'Yes.' interrupted the voice. 'Amnesia.'

The man was shocked. But now that he thought about it... he didn't even remembered his own name.

"Why?"

He sat on the sofa.

'I don't know, idiot. Don't ask me such stupid questions. I shouldn't even help you.'

"Why shouldn't you help me? Who are you anyway?"

'Can't answer that. I've been warned when we fused. I can't tell you your memories. You'll have to retrieve them yourself.' There was a sudden pause in the voice's speech. 'That's what he meant...'

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to tell me?"

'Pushy! I think I'm going to enjoy being in your head. Giving you headache and everything...'

"You tell me, or you shut up! Choose!"

The voice sighed. 'Fine... But only because I was ordered to be HIM. What do you want to know? If I can answer, I'll answer.'

"Okay... First, who are you exactly?"

'I can't tell you exactly. Let's just say that I hate you and my name is Krad. Anything else?'

"I think I'm starting to hate you too..." muttered the young man. "Who am I, then?"

'Can't tell you your name. You'll have to find one for yourself. And... I can't tell you many things else about you. Only that you can use wings that grow on your back. But using them where you — er... we — will go could be a bit risky.'

"I've got wings?" exclaimed the young man. "How can use them?"

'Just... think about them growing on your back very hard and they'll grow. After some time, you'll get used to it.'

The young man concentrated on the task at hand. But after some minutes of effort, nothing happened.

"I can't do it!" he said, very frustrated.

'Try harder next time, wimps. You'd better find a name. The sooner you find yourself a name, the sooner I can tease you with it.'

The young man, passing the urge to kill that annoying Krad slowly and painfully, started to think.

'So...? What will it be?'

"I can say anything for same, huh?"

'Well... technically, yes.'

A smirk grew on the young man's lips. "Then you can start by now to call me Dark!"

'Dark?' asked the voice, surprised. 'Why such a lame name?'

"Because, knucklehead, I love that word. And I think it defines me pretty well."

'Then did you think up of a last name, Mister Genius?'

"Awww... I don't know... Mousy?" tried Dark.

'Did you really lost your memory?'

"Yeah. Why?"

'That was exactly the name you had before.'

"Cool."

'What will you do now, Mister Genius? There's nothing planned for you for now. HE will decide when and where to send you.'

"I think... I'll ask you to shut up and go to sleep in the back of my head, Krad-whatever. Because I'll go take a shower."

No answer.

"I wonder, though... who was he talking about? Why have I lost my memory?" he sighed. "Maybe I'll never know."

He exited the bedroom and went into the bathroom. He opened the shower and started taking off his black leather clothing when suddenly he realised something.

"How did I know how to open the water or where the bathroom was? Well, whatever... guess I have some reminiscences of my life in my subconscious..."

He finished stripping and got under the water, a sad expression on his face.

He was sad of having lost his memory.

Sad of having forgotten all of his life.

The water flowed down his naked body, getting his violet hair all wet.

Then two hands were placed in the middle of his back.

He jumped in surprise, but did fall off. He tried to turn around but one of the hands forced him to look before him.

"Don't worry about me." said the voice of a young girl behind him. "I only wish to speak with you, Dark-kun."

She pressed her fingers against the flesh of the young man and started to massage his back.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Dark, trying to keep himself of blushing.

"Doing what?" asked the girl innocently.

Dark's mind was flushed. And he started to have a headache.

He put his arms against the wall and leaned on them.

"Tired?" asked the girl, not stopping her massage.

He could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "What are you doing? Why... Why am I here? Who are you?"

"My name is Tetsuki. I am... if you might say your guardian angel." She giggled a little. "Even though I don't think an angel really needs one. And I am taking care of you in this manner... because I want to and I can. Didn't you ever did things because you could and you wanted to?"

"I... I don't remember..." said sadly Dark, forgetting the lack of clothing and the water dripping down his body.

"Oh yeah... that's right... He took your memory. And he locked your worst enemy in your head. How sad..." Dark could hear the mocking tone of her voice but he didn't do anything about it.

He was, as you could say, mourning his lost memory at the moment.

Tetsuki put her arms around Dark's chest and hugged him.

Only then did Dark realise the lack of clothing.

He was naked...

And from what he could feel on his skin, she was too...

And not a little girl either.

He tried again to turn around, but she hugged him harder, taking his chances of turning.

"Why can't I look at you?" he asked, surprised.

"Because I don't want you to for now." she said, pressing her cheek against his back. "If you see me, you'll have two choices: Death..." she paused, letting the words and threat entering his mind. "Or you'll have to kiss me and endure what will come from that."

Dark smirked. "Are you really that beautiful?"

"Maybe."

"And if I am bold enough to turn around, look at you, kiss you and running away, what will you do?"

There was silence. Apparently, his guardian angel didn't think of that.

"Anyway, why don't you want me to look at you?"

"It's not that I don't want you to... it's just that... And anyway, if you run away, I'll be able to track you down!"

"You crave for me?"

A little silence. "Yes... even though I'm not supposed to..."

"Then let's make a deal. You let me look at you, and I kiss you and I don't run away. Okay? I don't want to do anything today... too exhausted..."

"A... alright. I will let you look at me..." she let him go.

Dark felt Tetsuki walking slowly away.

"But once you get out of there."

There was silence again.

Dark sighed.

* * *

He returned into the bedroom, a towel around his waist and another on his shoulders. He walked to the dresser and took out the only black pyjamas there was in there, the others of all sorts of colours. He took, too, a pair of black silk boxers. He dressed up and climbed on the bed. He fell face down on the mattress. 

"Dark-kun? And what about our deal, huh?" asked the voice of Tetsuki, beside him.

He lifted his head and looked at her.

Straight, shoulder-lengthen, white hair, even though she looked all but old.

A round, adorable face, pale skin.

Her eyes were... weird. Half sapphire blue, half emerald green each.

Dark could give her... no much than fifteen years old.

She was wearing... a white, extra-large t-shirt.

She was on her palms and knees, facing Dark, obviously nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked, turning on his back. "You're adorable."

"Well... thanks..." she said, a deep blush on her cheeks. "And what about your part of the deal?"

"My part?" asked innocently Dark.

"You said you'd kiss me if I let you look at me."

"Oh yeah! That part..." He smirked. "Come and take what I promised you. I'm too tired to sit up..." He yawned. "I'll kiss you on my own... maybe tomorrow..." He closed his eyes.

"You know you're unfair, don't you."

"Yes I do. Now good night, girly."

"Don't call me like that!"

"Then how do you want me to call you, my guardian angel?"

"Call me Tetsuki-san or something like that."

"Alright, then, Tetsuki-san. You'll explain my situation tomorrow, okay? I can't do anything right now... too tired..."

Tetsuki sighed. "Alright... but promise you'll keep your word and kiss me."

"I promise. Now can I sleep?"

"Yeah..."

Dark felt Tetsuki lie down beside him and curl up to him.

"I always had a crush on you, Dark Mousy. Even before I knew your name. Even before he told me about the rules of the angels."

"Tell me about it tomorrow, will you?"

"Okay."

Dark fell asleep fast, while two double-coloured eyes were staring at him with a warm look.

**NnNnNnNnNxXxNnNnNnNnN**

**Sorry people! No more! Next chapter will be longer, though. And there'll be fluff! And Krad... sadly he'll be there...**

**Cookies for those who review!**


	2. Public Announcement

_**Sorry, people. I don't plan to continue this fic. If you are interested in taking over, just PM me or send me an e-mail, which can both be done on my profile.**_


End file.
